dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Timeline (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
This page is the official timeline of the Dragon Ball Meta Series based on the Dragon Ball manga by Akira Toriyama, including Dragon Ball SF, and most films that are canon. 'Timeline' 'Pre Dragon Ball:' *Over 100 Million Years Before Age The earliest Kais are thought to exist. *About 75 Million Years Before Age The 15th generation East Supreme Kai fuses with an Old Witch, becoming Old Kai. The Evil Wizard, Riku is successful in turning his son, Ark, into his ultimate creation. Ark begins to cause havoc across the universe. The Ultimate Kai and the 15th generation Supreme Kais take a stand. Ark starts to revert into weaker forms due to a fault in his design. The 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai, is sealed into the Z Sword. Ultimate Kai manages to deliver a crippling blow to the Wizard Riku, causing his death. Before Riku's death, he seals Ark up into a seal orb and launches it into space in the hope that his descendants will carry out his revenge. A funeral for the 15th generation Supreme Kai, Old Kai is held. Ultimate Kai places the Z Sword in the tallest mountain on the Supreme Kai Planet. Ultimate Kai bids farewell and returns to the World Of Grand Masters. * About 5 Million Years Before Age The evil wizard Bibidi is successful in creating the mighty Majin Buu. The monster destroys thousands of planets in the following years. West Supreme Kai and North Supreme Kai are killed. South Supreme Kai and Grand Suprme Kai are absorbed by the monster, adding a aspect of good to him, as well as changing his appearance twice. East Supreme Kai manages to kill Bibidi and leaves Buu's shell on Earth. *Ten of Thousand Years Before Age Annin begins her service of protecting the Furnance of the Eight Divinations on the border between the Living World and the Other World. *Approximately 6233 Before Age Mijorin protects his planet from evil invaders. *4237 Before Age Garlic's ancestors migrate to Earth from their home, the Makyo Star. 2833 Before Age Sarta Protects his planet from deadly meteorites. 739 Before Age Princess Snake becomes the princess of Snake Way, and settles her castle alongside it. *251 Before Age Hirudegarn is reborn by the power of the Kashvars on Planet Konats, sparking the Hirudegarn War. A Konatian Wizard defeats Hirudegarn with an enchanted sword and with the help of Tapion and Minotia using magical Ocarinas. Tapion and Minotia are locked into music boxes and sent to opposite sides of the universe. *240 Before Age On Planet Saiyan, Vegeta's ancestor is declared King of the Saiyans. The Saiyan, Pumpin starts to have mixed feelings about the King. A Saiyan King War begins and ends resulting in Pumpin's and his follower's death. *Approximately 238 Age The original Super Saiyan appears, and wreaks havoc across the universe. *237 Before Age Turtle is born. Approximately 50 Before Age Korin is born. Bandages the Mummy is born. *176 Age Fangs the Vampire is born. *240 Age On Planet Airdos, the Gold Star Dragon Balls are created. However too much energy is put into their creation, resulting in negative nergy giving creation to the Black Smoke Shenron. Black Star Shenron wreaks havoc, until he's eventually defeated by a group of Super Namekians (including Guru, Katas, Lord Slug, and Dooru). Guru entrusts the Gold Star Balls to the Namekian, Vardo. The Namekian race divide into two, escaping Planet Airdo's destruction. Vardos and Namekians migrate to a planet, they rename the planet, Zartar. Vardo manages to restyle the Gold Star Dragon Balls. Guru and Namekians migrate to a planet, they rename the Planet, Namek. *Approximately 250 Age Fortune Teller Baba begins her fortune telling business. The Namekian Dragon Balls are created. *261 Age King Yenma travels down Snake Way to recieve training from King Kai. Princess Snake falls in love with him. The Namekians (Including Guru) uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to banish Lord Slug, Dorru and the Super Nameks from the Planet Namek, after they became intoxicated with their powers. On Namek, violent storms ravage the planet and destroy many of the life-giving Ajisa plants. Katas sends his only son away on a spaceship to avoid death, but the storm stops and no one follows the child. All Namekians exept Guru, perish. The son of Katas faces problems and is forced to make a landing on Earth. During the landing he hits his head, and loses his memory. *375 Age Master Haito, becomes A World Martial Arts Master. He creates a Dojo. *400 Age Master Mutaito becomes a World Martial Arts Master. he creates a Dojo. *424 Age Adon is born. Mr.Lao is born. Yata is Born. *430 Age Master Roshi is born. Master Shen is born. Fan Fan is born. *431 Age Bo is born. The Black Claw Army is created. The Son of Katas becomes the aprrentice of Earth's current Kami, along with Garlic. The Son of Katas creates the Black Star Dragon Balls, but realizes that they're too dangerous, and hides them in the Lookout. *432 Age Adon becomes a pupil of Tain of the Black Claw Army. *437 Age Adon abandons the Black Claw Army and becomes a Forest Bandit. Korin loses the Power Pole. *439 Age Roshi finds the Power Pole, and decides to begin his journey to Master Mutaito's Dojo. Shen begins his journey towards Master Mutaito's Dojo. The story of Cowa! Begins. *440 Age Roshi meets Bo in his village. Together they confront the Black Claw Army. In the forest, they meet and confront Adon, which ends in a draw after Ninja Minaki interferees. Togther they confront the Black Claw Army Base and defeats the entire army including Tain. Bo returns to his Village. Roshi and Adon reach Mutaito's Dojo along with Shen. Roshi and Shen develop a rivalry between each other. The story of Cowa! Ends. *441 Age Roshi, Shen, Adon and Mutaito compete in a Grand Fist Tenkaichi Tournament. Lao and Bo also appears. Mutaito wins, and Lao comes in second place. Roshi meets Paifu and his friends in his Village. *442 Age Haito's former pupils kidnaps Earth's current King's son. Roshi and his friends manage to defeat them and recuse the young Prince Furry. Haito dies in the battle. A funeral is held. *448 Age Roshi, Shen and Fan Fan turns 18. Adon, Lao and Yata turns 23. Roshi, Shen and Adon continue their training under Master Mutaito. Roshi starts to fall in love with Fan Fan. A final Grand Fist Tenkaichi Tournament takes place. Yata wins, Roshi comes in second place. *Approximately 450 Age Roshi climbs Korin Tower, and reaches the top. He begins his training with Korin to obtain the Sacred Water. *Approximately 453 Age Roshi is able to retrieve the Sacred Water from Korin, after three years of trying. *459 Age Shen's brother, Tao is Born. *461 Age Garlic tries to take over the Earth in response to Earth's Kami not choosing him as his successor. He is defeated and trapped by Kami. The child of Katas is the chosen one and ascends to the throne of Kami after seperating himself from the evil in his being. The evil in Kami's heart separates and forms King Piccolo. The King Piccolo War Begins. King Piccolo leads a reign of terror across the Earth, but is sealed in the Electric Rice cooker by Mutaito's Evil Containment Wave. Muitaito dies as a result of performing this move. *467 Age The four Kais gather together for one of their few reunions. *470 Age Kami creates the Dragon Balls. *474 Age Demon King Dabura inspects the Earth. *Approximatley 550 Age The first Saiyan lands on Planet Tuffle in a mysterious spaceship. *553 Age Master Roshi starts his collection of world famous collection of dirty magazines. *Approximately 650 Age Roshi finds the 3 Star Dragon Ball washed up on his island. *650 Age May 7th The first World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *655 Age May 7th the 2nd World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *658 Age Grandpa Gohan is born. Ox King Is born. Chichi's mother is born. *660 Age May 7th The 3rd World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *662 Age Kami tells Mr. Popo what he remembers of his childhood. *665 Age May 7th The 4th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Master Roshi wins. Grandpa Gohan comes in second place. *670 Age May 7th The 5th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *675 Age May 7th The 6th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *680 Age May 7th the 7th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *685 Age May 7th The 8th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *690 Age May 7th the 9th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *695 Age May 7th The 10th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *698 Age Boss Rabbit is Born. *Approximatley 700 Age King Trama's son, Vegeta (King Vegeta) is born. Dr. Briefs is born.. Mrs. Briefs is born. The 11th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *705 Age May 7th The 12th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *707 Age Kurikinton Soramame is born. Borgos and Shugesh are born. *Approximatley 710 Age Rasen's son, Bardock is born. Seta, Tora, Fasha, Nappa, and Paragus are born. King Chappa is born. The 13th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *714 Age Ruhana, wife of King Chappa is born. *715 Age Emperor Pilaf is born. Ninja Murasaki is born. The 14th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *716 Age Senbi Norimaki is born. *717 Age Giran is born. *Approximately 720 Age Tori Bot is born. The 15th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *720-730 Age The Saiyan-Tuffle War begins. *721 Age Nam is born. Midori Yamabuki is born. *722 Age General Blue is born. *Approximatley 725 Age Ado Kimidori is born. The 16th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. *726 Age Ranfan is born. *728 Age King Chappa's Eldest Son, Sapa, is born. *729 Age Taro Soamame is born. TsururinTsun is born. *730 Age Saiyan-Tuffle War: The war comes to abrupt end when the Saiyans transfom into Great Apes at the light of the full moon. The Tuffle King used a advanced machine to combine his body and DNA with the genetic experiment known as "Baby". All of the Tuffles are annihilated, and the Saiyans take control over the planet and rename it Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans are approached by the Acrosians and are offered technology in exchange for help in finding a new world for the Acrosians to live on. The 17th World Martial Arts Tournament is held, Spike The Devil Man wins. Merecnary Tao begins his career as a mercenary. Launch is born. King Chappa's Daughter, Peruka is born. *731 Age The Saiyans are annexed by the Galactic Overlord Frieza and starts conquering planets to sell. King Vegeta marries his Queen. Akane Kimidori and Peasuke Saromame is born. Tsukustun Tsun is born. *732 Age The Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta is born. Bardock's son, Raditz is born. Turles is born. Nikon is born. Mass is born. *733 Age Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan is born. King Chappa's second son, Chapu is born. *Approximately 733 Age May 8th ' King Furry is is sworn in as the new King of Earth. '*734 Age Hoi claims to have started his search for Tapion. *Approximately 735 Age Frieza starts to have mixed feelings towrads the Saiyans. it begins a period of controlled chaos. Yajirobe is born. The Second Prince of the Saiyans, Tarble is born. The 18th World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Spike the Devil Man wins. *736 Age Krillin is born. Hercule (Mr. Satan) is born. *737 Age Paragus' son, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is born. Bardock's second son, Kakarot is born. Ashamed at Tarble's Fighting power, King Vegeta sends Tarble off to a remote star system. Paragus and Broly are tried and put to death. they are both thrown into the wastelands. Bardock and his team conquer planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war. Barodck is given the power of foresight by a Kanassan named Toolo. Zarbon advises Frieza that it would be advantageous to eliminate the Saiyans while he has a chance due to their ability to become stronger, enabling them to be an increasing threat if left alive. Fireza orders for Bardock's squad Execution during the invasion of Planet Meat. Bardock's entire team is slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. Bardock arrive and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him. Nikon, Mass, and Turles are nearly killed by Zarbon's elites. King Vegeta and his elites are murdered by Frieza, as Zarbon and Dodoria watches. Frieza executes the genocide of the Saiyans. Kakarot is placed in a space pod and sent to Earth, just as Bardock is landing on Vegeta. Bardock attemepts a final assault on Frieza but is unsuccessful. Frieza then uses a large energy bomb to destroy Planet Vegeta, almost all of the Saiyans are killed. Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz are informed of Planet Vegeta's destruction. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive the destruction due to Broly unconsciously utilizing a energy shield. Nikon, Mass, and Turles learn of Planet Vegeta's destruction and decide to remain hidden in the eastern galaxy. Cooler, Frieza's brother, allows Kakarot's space pod to flee as it would be his borhter's burden, not his. Kakarot lands on Earth, and is found by Grandpa Gohan, who renames him Goku. Ox King's Daughter, Chichi is born. Chichi's mother dies from a illness. *738 Age Goku hits his head on a rock after falling down a cliff. He stops being a reckless and vicious child, and becomes a happy loving boy. Chaiotzu is born. *739 Age A Fire Spirit is unleashed and sets Mount Pleasant, where Ox King and Chichi live in their castle, on fire. they are trapped at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain is renamed Fry Pan Mountain. *740 Age Oolong is born. Krillin begins his training at Orin Temple. A Parasitic organism with mind control abilities and the racial memory of the Tuffles stored in it, arrives on planet M2. Dr. Myu finds the parasite and is taken over by it. He uses the knowledge of advanced technology gained from its memories to begin his plans to take over his world. The 19th World Martial Arts Tournament Takes is held. *743 Age Puar is born. *744 Age Senbi Normaki creates Arale Normaki and the Story of Dr. Slump Begins. Gatchan #1 is Born. Bubbinman comes to Earth. King Nikochan and his assistant attempts to destroy the Earth from their ship, but Arale and Gatchan come. King Nikochan destroys Mars to show her he's not bluffing but Gatchan ends up eating theirs ship, stranding both of the Nikos on Earth. *745 Age May 7th the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament Takes place. King Chappa is the Winner. *746 Age Senbi Norimaki and Midori Yamabuki get married. *747 Age Yamcha meets Puar. Gatchan #2 is Born. The Tsun Family Atempts to fly to the Moon but crash lands in Penguin Village. they decide to stay there. *748 Age the Immortal Pheonix Roshi was raising, dies from food Poisoning. Roshi's Sea Turltle gets lost while gathering mushrooms. Dr. Mashirito creates Obotochaman. Turbo Norimaki is Born. *749 Age Taro Soramane join the Penguin Village Police Force. Charmy Yamada, the Cop from Big Island Cityis Transferred to Penguin Village Police Force. Dr. Slump Ends. During the First ten days of April, Bulma enters Senior High School in West City. *Sometime in 749 Age Bulma discovers the 2 Star Dragon Ball in her Basement. *749 Age August 22nd Bulm a discovers the 5 Star Dragon Ball in a Cave to the North. 'Dragon Ball:' ' *749 Age September 1st' Bulma is on her summer Vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. She meets Goku later that day and discover that the sphere he owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actuallt the 4 Star Dragon Ball. Emeperor Pilaf finds the 1 Star Dragon Ball. *749 Age September 2nd in the morning, Bulma and Goku meet Master Roshi, and he gives them the Flying Nimbus and the 3 Star Dragon Ball as reward from bringing him his Turtle back and giving it water. *749 Age September 5th Goku stops the reign the terrible Oolong, and an old woman gives him the 6 Star Dragon Ball. *749 Age September 6th Goku meets Yamcha for the first time and briefly fights him, only to have it in a draw. *749 Age September 7th Goku Defeats Yamcha. Yamcha decides to secrectly follow Goku, Bulma, and Oolong on their quest. *749 Age September 9th Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fry Pan Mountain. Unfortunately, the blast is too strong and destroys the mountains as well as the castle. among the debris, the 7 Star Dragon Ball is found. *749 Age September 10th Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the Moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and the Gang. Once the Dragon Balls are gathered, Pilaf Summons Shenron at night and Oolong wishes for panties. (This wish creates Oceanus Shenron, in the Six Star Dragon Ball) Later, Goku looks at the Full Moon and transforms into A Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's Castle, his Saiyan Tail is removed. *749 Age September 11th Yamcha and Bulma begin dating. they all head to West City. Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a Girl for him named Launch. Later, Master Roshi moves his house to A larger island, and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough trainingwith the martial arts master. *749 Age Spetember 12th Master Roshi, Krillin & Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer fish the night before. *749 Age Spetember 14th at 4:30 AM Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. they spend the next eight months training. *749 Age October 2nd the second term of school begins at West City High School. *750 Age Capsule Corp. enters the world market of the automobile industry and holds 40%, while the Red Ribbon Army holds 16%. *750 Age April 6th Goku and Krillin increases thew wieght of the shells on their back to 40 kg. to increase the results of their training. *750 Age April 8th Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. *750 Age April 18th Colonel Silver of the red Ribbon Army begin his search for the Dragon Balls. *750 Age May 6th Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi leave Kame House to participate in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Yamcha leaves West City to compete in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Bulma, Oolong and puar go with him. *750 Age May 7th the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Jackie Chun wins, Goku comes in second place. Goku, The Red Ribbon Army and Pilaf struggle for control of the Dragon Balls. Colonel Silver obtain the 6 Star Dragon Ball from Pilaf's base in the desert. the Red Ribbon Army also gets the 5 Star Dragon Ball. Goku and Chichi meet again in Ox King's Village. *750 Age May 8th Goku meets Suno. Goku destroys the Red Ribbon Army's Muscle Tower in the North. Goku befriends Android #8 and nicknames him "Eighter". *750 Age May 9th Bulma finishes repairing Goku's broken Dragon Radar. Goku defeat Master Thief, Haski. Goku defeat General Blue in Pirate Cave. Goku and General Blue fight in the sky above Penguin Village. Arale defeats General Blue all by herself. Mercenary Tao Kills General Blue with only his toungein a demonstration of his power. Tao kills Bora. Goku is beaten almost to death by Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower. Goku begins climbing the Tower. *750 Age May 10th Summer vacation begins for Penguin Village High School. Goku reaches the top of Korin tower and begins his training with Korin, to take the Scared Water. *750 Age May 12th After 3 days of training, Goku finally obtain the Sacred Water. he is surprised to find out that it is only plain tap water. it was actually the fighting that made him stronger. Goku kills Mercenary Tao at the base of Korin Tower, and single handedly destory the entire Red Ribbon Army. in Fortune Teller Baba's battle arena, Goku is reunited with his dead Grandfather, Gohan. Goku defeats Pilaf for the final Dragon Ball ,and resurrect Upa's father, Bora with the Dragon Balls. (This wish creates Haze Shenron in the Two Star Dragon Ball) *750 Age July the raining season in Nam's Village begins. *Between 750 and 753 Age Krillin begins his second term of training, while Yamcha begins his first term of Training with Master Roshi. Goku begin his training around the World. in Chao Village, he fights Terror and Plauge. Goku meets Master Chin and fights Sky Dragon in the Martial Arts Contest. Goku enters Demon Land fights the current ruler, Shula. Goku saves InoShikaCho and meets Tein Shinhan and chaiotzu for the first time. *753 Age May 5th Goku meets Konkichi. Goku swims to Papaya Island where the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. *753 Age May 7th the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Tien Shinhan wins, Goku comes in second place. Krillin is killed by Tambourine and King Piccolo reappears thanks to Pilaf releasing him. Goku is nearly killed by Tambourine. Yajirobe Kills and eats Cymbal. Goku kills Tambourine and is naerly killed by King Piccolo. Roshi dies trying to use the Evil Containment on King Piccolo. Chaiotzu is killed by King Piccolo. he uses the Dragon Balls to gain Eternal Youth and then kills Shenron. (This wish creates Nouva Shenron in the Four Star Dragon Ball) *753 Age May 8t'h Celebration of 20 years under the rulership of the King Of Earth. '*753 Age May 9th Tien atempts to use the Evil Cointainment Wave on King Piccolo but fails. Goku drinks the Ultra Devine Water and unlock some of his Hidden Potential. Goku kills Drum and King Piccolo. King Piccolo dies and gives birth to his son and reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Goku reaches Kami's Lookout and trains there for the next three years with Mr. Popo and Kami. Kami resurrect the Dragon Balls. everyone who died at the hands of King Piccolo and his mininos are revived by the Dragon Balls. Krillin, Ymacha, Tien Shinhan, Chaiotzu and Yajirobe begin training at Korin Tower. *756 Age Sharpener and Erasa are born. *756 Age May 7th the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku becomes engages to Chichi after their fight in the Tournament. Goku defeats Piccolo and wins the Tournament for the first time. Planning for Goku and Chichi's wedding begins, but A mysterious fire enrupts and traps the Ox King in his castle with Chichi's Wedding Dress. Goku and Chichi must search for the Bansho Fan to put out the flames. *756 Age May 8th Chichi learns how to be a Good Bride from Grandma Hakkake. Goku uses the Bansho Fan on the Flames, but it doesn't work. he finds the flames are A result of a leak in the Furnance of Eight Divination on the other side of the World. Goku and Chichi travel to Mount Goguyu, where he meets his dead grandftaher again, and Annin. he fixes the hole in the Furnance and the flames cease around Ox King's Castle. Goku and Chichi are married. Hercule's Daughter, Videl is Born. *757 Age May Goku and Chichi's First Son, Gohan is Born. The Future Guardian of Earth, Dende is Born. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Dragon Ball SF:' Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF